Late Night Visitor Part 2
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sequel to Late Night Visitor.


Late Night Visitor Part 2

Botan awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. She winced and turned and when she did she bumped into something, she opened her eyes and saw red hair and then she remembered. Kurama felt her shifting beside him and he turned over and gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Darling its early go back to sleep" he said sleepily.

"I wish I could Kurama, but I really should be getting back to Spirit World. Ferry girls are supposed to stay away all night, and Koenma will be wondering where I am" she replied as she slipped out of bed and began to search for her clothes. She found her bra and panties first and put them on, then she started to look for her kimono but stopped when she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. Kurama blew in her ear and began to kiss her neck. Her knees weakened at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"Botan" he whispered in her ear between kisses. She replied with nothing more than a "mmmm." He continued kissing her and she melted in his arms. He spun her around so he could capture her lips; she kissed him back and then wrapped her arms around his neck and delved her fingers into his hair. He pressed his body against hers and then backed her up so she was sandwiched between him and the wall. He moved his hands from her waist and to her behind, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As things began to get more heated, the sound of ringing made them pause. A look of panic crossed Botan's face as she unwrapped her legs and let them fall from his waist. She searched around for her compact and when she found it she took a deep breath and opened it "Good morning Lord Koenma."

The toddler lord appeared on the scream and Kurama heard him yell "Botan, where have you been?" but before she could reply he continued "Never mind just get back here immediately" Koenma said before the screen went blank again. Botan looked at Kurama and said "I really must go now."

"Alright" he said "will you come back tonight?"

She moved to stand in front of him and whispered "I'll try" and then she found the rest of her clothes and got dressed rather quickly much to Kurama's disappointment. After she left Kurama decided to take a shower and change clothes, once he got ready he left his apartment and ran some errands.

Meanwhile in Spirit World…..

Botan finally arrived home and when she entered the palace she made her way to Koenma's office, she stuck her head in and said "Koenma sir."

He looked up at her and said "Yes, Botan come in. Where have you been all night?"

"Ummmm" she said nervously. Koenma looked at her, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I'm waiting" he said.

"Well I stayed the night in Ningenkai" she said not wanting to give away too much.

"You know that is forbidden, why would you break the rules?" Koenma asked her. Botan did not have a reply. Botan looked at the ground until she heard Koenma say something "Botan is there anything else you would like to tell me? Like whom you stayed with?" Koenma continued while staring at Botan expecting her to answer. Botan was pretty sure Koenma already knew about what had happened between her and Kurama, but she was hoping that maybe there was a slim chance he didn't know yet.

She was sure he knew when he said "Well if you won't tell me then I guess I have no choice, you are dismissed" he said and waived a hand as if to tell her to get out. Botan left Koenma's office and made her way to her room where she showered and changed clothes. She lay down on her bed to get some rest before she had to go and ferry souls. She awoke about an hour later and dressed in her usual pink kimono and headed towards the door, but when she pulled it open she was surprised to see a man standing guard outside her door.

"Um, who are you?" she asked.

The man didn't reply right off, he glared at her and then spoke "Miss Botan, I was assigned by Lord Koenma to make sure you don't leave Spirit World."

"And why may I ask am I not to leave Spirit World?" she asked although she was pretty sure she knew the answer. The guard did not answer and she tried to move past him to leave, he blocked her path and she glared at him. "Let me pass" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I cannot do that miss" the guard said as she ushered her back into her room. "I'm under strict orders from Lord Koenma, I mustn't let you leave" he said as he shut the door and left her alone. Botan curled up on her bed and began to cry. She didn't know what she was going to do, Kurama was going to be expecting her and when she did not come she knew he would hate her. She buried her face in her pillow and wept until she fell into a fitful slumber.

Elsewhere…

Kurama was pacing back and forth in his apartment. He was beginning to worry Botan had not come the night before and he was wondering if she was ashamed of what had passed between them. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already quite late and decided to go to bed, 'maybe she will come tonight' he thought hopefully. As he lay in bed he could not help but think about Botan and why she was not with him. He thought about their first night together and his body began to ache with need for her. Soon the ache was too much, he threw the covers off and changed back into some regular clothes, he decided to go to Spirit World to try and find some answers.

He left his apartment and headed to the nearest portal. He arrived in Spirit World rather quickly and decided to sneak into the palace rather than announcing his arrival. He made his way towards Botan's room and saw a man standing outside her room. He was surprised to see this but then remembered Botan's words "Ferry girls aren't allowed to stay the night away from Spirit World" he knew at that moment that something was wrong, 'so this is why she hasn't come to me, she's been confined to Spirit World. Koenma must have found out what happened between us.'

Kurama decided to sneak around the castle and try to learn more. He waited in the shadows and was not disappointed he overheard two ferry girls gossiping with each other "Didn't you hear? Lord Koenma has confined Botan to her room, I wonder why?" one ferry girl asked the other.

The other replied "I heard it was because Botan spent the night in Ningenkai, Lord Koenma thinks she was with a man."

At that comment Kurama was sure that Lord Koenma had found out about them and was punishing Botan 'but why has he not come after me?' Kurama thought.

Kurama snuck around the palace some more and tried to find out more answers. When he was sure no one would notice he snuck into Koenma's office and looked through some files trying to find some answers. He found none and decided to head back to Ningenkai to come up with a way to free his love.

When Botan woke up the she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, she headed towards the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red and splotchy. She got a towel and began to wash her face. When she had cleaned her face she decided she would take a bath. 'I have nothing else to do since I'm confined to my room' she thought. She laid in the bath until the water went cold and then got out and dried off. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to her dresser to find her pajamas. She got dressed quickly and crawled back into bed and began to cry until she fell asleep.

Kurama arrived back home and sat down to think. He placed his head in his hands and began to preoccupy himself with coming up with a way to bring Botan back to Ningenkai. He soon fell asleep where he sat and woke up the next morning to sunlight blinding him and a crick in his neck. He got up and stretched out his muscles. He went to his room to change his clothes and wait until the evening came. He decided it would be best to wait until nighttime to recover his love.

The day seemed to pass slowly and soon it was dusk, Kurama left his apartment as the sun was beginning to set and made his way to the nearest portal. When he arrived in Spirit World he snuck around the side of the palace where he knew Botan's room was. He used his rose whip to hoist himself up to her window. He looked in and did not see Botan, but he knew she was there, he could feel her energy. He opened the window quietly and stepped in her room. He looked around for her and made his way to where he thought he heard her.

He peaked around the door and saw her, and when he did he smiled. He tiptoed in the room and waited for her to notice his presence. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned quickly, she stood stunned for a moment and then when she realized who was standing before her she screamed and ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He said nothing as she embraced him; he just reveled in the feeling of her being in his arms. He heard a slight knock on the door and she heard it too, a voice could be heard asking "Miss Botan, are you alright? I heard a scream."

She let go of Kurama and held a finger up to her mouth, she poked her head out of the door and said "Yes, I'm fine I just thought I saw a bug." The guard said "oh" and shut the door once more. Kurama looked at her and snickered at her comment and she walked over and hit his shoulder playfully.

"I'd like to see you come up with a better excuse" she said as she once again wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled at her and hugged her close. They stood with their arms around each other for what seemed like forever until she pulled away so she could look at him. As soon as her eyes met his their control snapped. Soon their lips met and they began to fumble to remove each other's clothing. Restraint was thrown into the wind and the two lovers celebrated their reunion.

They lay next to each other panting, and once they caught their breathes they looked at one another and smiled. She moved so she could rest her head on his chest and he moved an arm to stroke her back. "Kurama, I'm glad you came" she whispered.

"Me too, my love."

"Kurama, Koenma knows" she continued.

"I know darling, but do not worry, I will take care of it" he said before kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. Once he was sure she had fallen asleep he extracted herself from her grasp and quietly got dressed and snuck out of her room through the window. He made his way towards the entrance to the palace and formally requested to speak with Koenma. He was immediately escorted into Koenma's office but when he arrived the toddler lord was nowhere to be seen. Kurama waited and tried to be patient. He waited for more than half an hour and when Koenma finally entered, the prince found the red head pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

Koenma did not look at Kurama until he reached his desk and sat down. "Kurama, what brings you to Spirit World?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I believe you know why I am here Koenma" Kurama answered.

Koenma raised his eyebrows at Kurama's response and thought for a moment before answering "It seems I can't fool the former Makai thief."

Kurama did not say a word; he just stared at the prince. He waited for Koenma to continue talking and the prince did not disappoint him. "Well Kurama I'm afraid I can't allow this thing or whatever you want to call it to continue" he said firmly.

Kurama glared at Koenma and replied "I'm not here to ask permission." Koenma was noticeably shocked at Kurama's response. Kurama stepped towards Koenma's desk and leaned over it so his face was in front of the princes. His eyes began to flash gold and Koenma's cool façade vanished. Kurama spoke once more and his voice was noticeably deeper, he said "Koenma, she is a treasure and as you may recall I enjoy treasure. You will not stand in my way."

Koenma nodded, he did not want to face Yoko Kurama's wrath, and he moved his hand and pressed a button and summoned an ogre. Once the ogre appeared he bent down and listened to what the toddler lord said. He disappeared and reappeared in an instant and this time he was holding a file in his hands. Koenma reached for the folder and opened it, he flipped through until he reached that back pages and picked up a pen and began to write, and when he was done he stamped the paper and closed the file.

"It is done" the lord said as he looked at Kurama, he noticed that the fox's eyes had turned back to their original emerald color and he was now standing up straight instead of leaning over the desk. Kurama turned to walk out of the office but turned before he reached the door.

"I expect you to stay out of our lives, no interference Koenma, ever" and with that he left and returned to Botan's room. Kurama sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her sleeping form. He lay down next to her and she unconsciously snuggled closer to him. He smiled and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Botan woke later and opened her eyes and Kurama lying next to her. She brushed some hair from his face, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her sleepily.

"Morning" he whispered and instead of replying she kissed him. He kissed her back with the same yearning, when they finally broke apart to breathe he ran a finger across her cheek and said "Darling I have a surprise for you."

She looked at him and said "Really? What might it be?"

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as he explained what the surprise was. When he was done she had tears in her eyes. He kissed her again and started to get out of bed. He turned to her and said "My love, you should start packing, today is the day you come and live with me forever."

She threw the covers off and jumped out of bed; she ran to her closet and hastily began to throw her belongings in a suitcase. Kurama helped her pack and when they were finished she stopped and took a look around at the place she had called home for many years, she sighed deeply and Kurama placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. She looked from the hand on her shoulder to the man who stood beside her and said "I'm ready."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the palace and to Ningenkai; towards a new chapter in both their loves.


End file.
